


Concubine (BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by VampireQueen326



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/pseuds/VampireQueen326
Summary: If there is one sin to never commit during a marriage it is to give into lust. Mark Fischbach will have to learn that the hard way."A 27 year old man was reported missing this morning around 11 p.m. last night. His name is Mark Edward Fischbach if you see this man anywhere please inform authorities immediately. In other news another man by the name of Sean William Mcloughlin did not show up to work last night, and was not found  at his home. If you see either of these two please call the police."





	1. Trouble

We all have something to hide within our own home. And I am no saint. My name is Mark Edward Fischbach, I run a well known YouTube Channel called Markiplier and have done so for over 5 years. It's gotten to the point where I've had to hire my own crew, and even with that help I have less time for myself. And even less time for my wife Amy.

I never hear the end of it.

Amy wants many things: a family, my attention, time away from work. We constantly fight about it. And tonight is no different.

Mark's POV

"What the fuck do you mean you're going to a party?!" Amy shouts at me while I continue to adjust my blazer in the entrance way mirror. Chica already sensing Amy's rage is quick to get to a hiding place.

"I've told you for over a week now Amy, Felix is coming to town so we can celebrate Ethan's birthday." Which wasn't a lie I constantly tell her my plans, and tell her as calmly as possible but she still gets this way with me. She stomps into the entry way grabbing my hands which were fixing the collar of my shirt so I could tie on my tie. 

"You never have time for me anymore." Amy spits out tears welling in her eyes. Her voice cracking a bit as she gets in my face. "Why go out with our friends without me instead of staying home with me!"

"Amy I told you." I said with a sigh being calm as I spoke. "Felix planned this for all of us, and it's a guy thing he didn't even bring Marzia with him." I explained gently taking Amy's hands off of me so she didn't ruin my suit. "I'll be home before you know it okay?"

"Whatever!" Amy says getting red in the face from her tears and frustration. "Maybe I should sign a contract to be your fucking maid instead of your wife. It would be more fitting." She shouted leaving before giving me a chance to say anything. I simply sighed shaking off her nasty words, and finishing getting ready. 

The last thing I want is to ruin Ethan's party. I grabbed my keys made sure Chica was okay, and then made my way to Felix's hotel.

~~~

"You made it!" Felix said happily handing me a glow in the dark wrist band. "Here put this on."

"Well yeah, but what's this for?" I asked confused inspecting the product in my hand. There were cursive letters engraved in the rubber bracelet saying 'Amora's Nest'.

"Oh! My last text must of not been sent. We're taking Ethan to a club since he is the only single one of us here maybe he can get some action!" Felix said with a cheeky grin. "I didn't quite listen to the reservation lady, but I know that the bracelets mean something to the dancers/waiters. If we wear one it's supposed to mean we are taken so we don't get hit on."

"Oh.. well if that's the case then I guess it's okay.." I said unsure about if I should go. I'm already on Amy's shit list as it is.

"Don't look so down Mark. We all promised to keep it between us guys that we went for drinks so our wives don't get their panties in a bunch. Plus, we are only getting Ethan laid not us." Bob says his wrist band on his left hand. I just sighed knowing I could trust them, and slipped on the wrist band on my right dominant hand so I didn't lose it.

"Fine. Just don't throw me under the bus more so than I already am." I admitted in defeat Felix and Wade giving me a knowing look while Bob just shrugged. Felix clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Come on guys, let's go get the birthday boy!" Felix said excitedly.

We didn't have to go far to get Ethan, but it did take us about an hour to get to Amora's Nest.

"Before I forget we are VIP guests. I figured that would be best so we were not bombarded with people. And there are rooms in the hallway for the people the place shelters, so try not to go into those." Felix said warningly for obvious reasons. I certainly didn't want to walk in on someone getting it on. We all just nodded our heads before going into the place, and being escorted to the back.

But we weren't alone. There were other rich people here, and some of high social status walking around. I quickly lost sight of my friends while they went to find a table, and gave up searching for them in the hoard of bodies gossiping or flirting. So I went to a booth in the corner to sit by myself, and reached for my phone to entertain myself. Only to notice I left it in the car. Greeeaaaattt. Oh well I didn't want the hate mail from Amy anyway. When I lifted my hand back up to the table I noticed my wristband was glowing red. "That's ironic..." I said mostly to myself since I recently died my hair back to black after another one of Amy's rampages of "We are too old to have fantasy colored hair." I kinda miss feeling young. It's almost like it's been sucked out of me, and I'm not even thirty.

"Hey there is this seat taken?"

I look up to see surprisingly a male shorter than even me talking to me in a sultry voice. And his outfit did scream 'I work here' with the flashy V-neck black shirt and skin tight jeans. I almost couldn't breathe.

"O-Oh no it's not." I said quickly trying to look somewhere else. I noticed he only had two bracelets White and Red. While other works had at least 4 or 5.

"Oh! Well I hope you don't mind if I sit with you." The man said plopping down on the other side of me. Happily pulling a small menu from his pocket. "I'm Sean, and I'll be your helper for tonight." He handed the menu to me to which I pushed back to him.

"Sorry I don't drink." I said knowing well that I can't even if I wanted to.

"We have sodas too, or water if you'd like." Sean said calmly hiding an expression of .. surprise? "Also on the back there is a list of companions too. Just in case I don't meet your fancy."

"I'll just have water then." I said simply before getting confused. "Companion for what?"

"What do you mean goober? You're wearing a red wrist band." Sean said looking at me like I was trying to joke with him.

"My friend said that was supposed to mean I'm married." I said seriously trying to understand the context of the situation.

Sean started to laugh. Which I will admit was pretty adorable. "Well your friend either didn't read the sign, or lied to you. Red means your openly gay. And I as a companion assist the openly gay and those who are unsure."

Wait... WHAT!?

"Fucking Felix." I muttered under my breath. "Is there anyway you can help me look for my friends. My idiot best friend just grabbed enough for us taken people before shoving us in here."

Sean was laughing so hard he had his arms wrapped around his slender frame. Trying his best not to fall out of his chair. He calmed down enough to where he was just out of breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry for that. But if your friend is Felix like I think you said it was I can't help you. Mr. Kjellberg told us specifically that his party is not to be disturbed for any reason."

Damn you Felix! I let out a breath to calm myself giving in to this ridiculous situation. "So you are saying Felix planned this."

"Yes."

"Even this?" I gestured between Sean and myself. To which Sean shook his head.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure the wrist band you have was not an accident. I was sent here by the fact we are short staffed and you are the only one by yourself." Sean explained. "Plus you are quite a catch Signe would flip a table if she was here."

"I'm sorry things are a bit complicated..." I said trying to reserve my dignity. "So, it would be best if we kept things on the down low..." 

"Oh.. that's fine I can just stay here so the other workers don't come by if that helps." Sean said looking kind of defeated.

"Yeah.. thanks." I said looking around the crowd again to find Felix so I can strangle him.


	2. Friends?

Mark's POV

I let out a frustrated groan. Catching Sean shiver out of the corner of my eye. "I'll just have to deal with him later. Are you cold?" I ask kindly I may have been an asshole earlier with being a bit upfront, but I'm not a complete asshole.

"H-Huh? Oh no I'm fine." Sean says his face flushing a bright shade of pink as he comes back in to reality. I must of caught him staring off into space.

"Well, since we're kinda stuck like this. It would be less awkward to have a conversation." I say trying to be polite seeing as I don't want to make Sean completely bored out of his mind until I can leave. "My name is Mark Fischbach."

"I know." Sean says simply.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I watch your YouTube channel, Markiplier. I have since it hit around the.. oh what was it? One hundred-thousand milestone I think?" Sean said trying to remember that far back. "I always thought about making my own YouTube channel, but Daddy Nate wont let us be seen by that kind of public."

I nearly choked at the title that came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry who?"

"O-Oh!" Sean immediately flushed bright red covering his face. "I-I meant my boss Mr. Sharp doesn't like us to broadcast ourselves on the internet! H-He makes us call him that since he shelters us..."

"O-Oh..." I said awkwardly. That doesn't sound like a way to treat your workers. "Doesn't that bother you a bit."

"I-I mean yeah, but it's not like I can just not do it." Sean admits taking his hands away from his face. "But that's nothing for you to worry about. Um.. How's your wife?"

"We're not on speaking terms." I said simply not wanting to get into it. I think Sean got the hint.

"Um if it helps my sister is a marriage consuler she may be able to help you?" He said gently kinda stepping on thin ice. He gently took my hand and scrawled some numbers on it. "The top one is my sister. And the bottom one is our room phone if you ask for me I can talk to you when you need someone."

"Thank you." I said kindly. "Do you not have your own phone?"

"We kinda are not allowed that either." Sean said simply seeming to get more nervous by the minute. And when I turn around I saw why. A man with almost black purple colored suit was watching us. I guess that's Mr. Sharp. He starts to walk over here seeming unpleased between what's going on between Sean and I.

"I'm sorry sir, is my worker not providing you service?" Mr. Sharp said with an eerily calm attitude one that had Sean frozen stiff, and almost cowering like a dog.

"He is. I just find myself more pleased with conversation than... other activities." I say with the same attitude Mr. Sharp approached us with.

"I see. Well little dove come on we need to have a talk anyway." Mr. Sharp said with a smirk watching Sean scramble to obey his orders. It amazed me that no one batted an eye to the site of the poor boy in fear. "I do hope to meet you again Mr. Fischbach, but hopefully in a more appropriate setting." He said before walking away his steps so light you could hardly hear them.

"I'm so sorry. Good bye Mark." Sean said briskly before Mr. Sharp had to tell him again to come with him. I wasn't sure if I should follow, and stop what could or could not be happening. Or just go home.

So I went with the later option.

Sean's POV

"Please Daddy I didn't mean it!" I begged tears streaming down my face as I let out another choked cry. My back stung so bad I could hardly breathe and I knew he was enjoying it.

CRACK

I let out another scream as the belt slices my skin. "Now now little dove. What did I tell you about trying to become friends with our guests?" Again I let out a cry not one of pain. But of loathing. I was tired of being alone, tired of having no contact to the outside world, tired of not even talking to my own family. 

"You know the rules!" He spat at me hitting me again with the belt buckle causing another welp one of five I'm sure to come.

"Please... please Daddy Nate I was just trying to please him. I wasn't being his friend." I said defeated there was no way anyone could love me anyway. Not with me going insane in this whore house. 

"Why not little dove? I know you wanted to. I saw that look in your eyes how badly you wanted Mr. Fischbach to love you." Nathan said through his grit teeth.

"Because you're my only Daddy." I mumbled out.

Nathan smacked me with the belt again harder. "What was that little bitch? I didn't hear you." I cried out in agony my breaths becoming ragged from the pain.

"Because you're my only Daddy." I cried out with tears falling down my face. I may as well be called a river at this point.

"That's right little dove." Nathan said with a sick smile. "Mat be Daddy's little princess and clean him up. If I find any trace of Mark Fischbach in your room. I'll really sell you out as a slave." He threatened before walking out of the room telling one of the woman whore's to clean and shine his belt stained with my blood. She shakily took it before proceeding with what she was told to do.

"Come on Jack. Let's get you cleaned up." Mat said when Nathan was out of ear shot helping me stand and stumble into the bathroom.

Mark's POV

I looked at the writing on my hand. It was sloppy, but also neat at the same time. I had already put the numbers in my phone, and was currently in the downstairs bathroom about to scrub off the cheap pen ink.

"Mark." Amy said through the door as I washed my hands. "Do you love me?" She asked uncertainty in her voice when she even asked the question. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. Did I love Amy? At one point yeah I did more than the world, but now? After 2 years of constant fighting that never seemed to end. I just don't know. 

"Why are you asking me this question all of a sudden Amy?" I asked confused of what brought on such a confrontation. I opened the door to find her standing there in her night gown a small glass tucked neatly in her hands. Oh that's what brought it on... alcohol. "Amy you know you shouldn't be drinking it's bad for your health." I said with a sigh taking the glass easily from her hands setting it on a nearby table. She was already loopy and could barely stand, so I carried her to bed laying her down. "Just go to sleep Amy." I said softly before walking away only to stop and find she had a hold of my shirt tail.

"You didn't answer my question. And for tonight I'll unban you from this bed if you will love me." Amy said with a slight slur. I detached her hand and shook my head.

"I can't answer you right now Amy, and I'm not taking advantage of you either. Goodnight Amy." I said before leaving to sleep in the guest bedroom for the 12th week in a row as of today.


	3. Secrets or Lies?

Jack's POV

"Did you hear?" One of the smaller girls said in our 'living room' which was really the opening to the basement.

"Hear what?" Matt said curiously, which peaked my interest since Matt usually knew everything around here. It isn't hard to tell that Matt was Nathan's favorite he practically wasn't even allowed to work the floor anymore, and was only allowed to service Daddy Nate.

"Did someone try to beat up Trish again?" One of the bisexual guys said in the fair corner while he was braiding some girls hair to help her get ready for bed.

"No, one of our secret guest's names got leaked out apparently." The girl who first spoke said as she stopped painting her toe nails to sit up straighter. "That's why one of the bondage guys is locked in the basement with a starvation punishment today."

"Mmm... It's not just starvation." Matt said trying to think back to a specific time Nathan had an outburst. "I think he also got beaten badly too. I couldn't hear quite well Daddy Nate kinda was very pissy when he had to go outside his pleasure room to handle something like this. I didn't know exactly what happened from the yelling, but I knew someone was in trouble."

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. It's not often that we are assigned secret guest that their identity must be kept a secret. 

"The guy who got in trouble? Or the secret guest?" The girl said confused on what I was asking.

"The guest."

"Oh! I think her name was Amy... Amy fishback? Fishbach? Oh hell! It was a weird last name I don't know something like that." She said with a sigh going back to her toes. "The guy that spilled his guts by accident was Allen, and we all know he has a thing for small women do he was probably jacking off and said it by mistake." Some of the people in the room laughed, but the newer people were terrified. I on the other hand had to do everything and anything to keep my jaw from falling to the floor. I couldn't believe it, did Mark know? Should I tell him?

“That’s not too good.” Matt said with a bit of a sigh.

“Why do you say that?” I asked trying not to seem to interested. Matt raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged.

“Daddy Nate is going to have a business meeting with Mark tomorrow. I think Amy may be his wife.” Matt said simply it’s not like it would affect them much since after all we won’t get punished as long as we don’t tell him.

“Ooh scandalous!” One of the girls said fanning her face. Many agreed wanting in on Mr. Fischbach himself mostly for the freedom and money the body was just an added bonus for them. 

I’ve never once thought of it that way. I’ve always used my phone hour to watch Mark’s YouTube videos at the end of a shift. I have grown fond of him, but I knew it never could ever get further than what it is now. I didn’t even expect to talk to him.

“Also someone needs to be a gracious volunteer to court to Mark’s needs at the meeting.” Matt said he usually told us about this since Nate thought talking to us was like talking to dirt.

“I’ll do it.” I said before I realized the words slipped from my mouth. 

“Are you sure? You never really volunteer for anything..” Matt said before I nodded my head. I wanted to do this. I needed to do this.

Mark’s POV  
Things were not quite the same when I woke up the next day. 

“And I will see you guys in the next video! ...Buh-bye!” I said before shutting down my recording equipment for the day and begin editing. Only to quickly stop at the sound of a knock on the door to the recording studio.

“Mark? Telephone for you!” Amy said just loud enough and almost nervous? “It’s from some guy named Nathan Sharp he says he wants to set up a video with you.” 

“Alright just a second!” I say a little confused while I wrack my brain thinking of channels that could possibly belong to that Mr. Sharp. I open the door and gently take the phone from Amy’s small and delicate hands. “Thanks Amy.” I said with a smile before she walked off. “This is Mr. Fischbach.” I said into the phone.

“Oh please Mark there is no need for formalities with me. Just call me Nate please.”

“Alright, Nate what is it your wanting to make a video about.”

“Oh, that. Well first I want to make a deal. My channel isn’t quite great you see and my establishment isn’t bringing in the best money or attention. So I would like to boost it. In exchange I will not reveal or hurt anyone dear to you. If it goes well I may even let a couple go what do you say?” 

I had to think a moment on his words specifically “reveal” what could I be hiding? Or was it even me? I can’t bare the thought of this dip shit ruining my friends over some stupid lie. Or him hurting the innocent workers. 

“Fine.” I said finally.

“Splendid come down later today. You know the place.” He said before he hung up leaving me in silence to think of what I just done. And who I just involved myself with. A human trafficker.


	5. ??Being Re-Written??

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for a while. Alright a long while, but I do have my reason personal and logical. But my reason for not writing was simply I made the common mistake of not planning everything out exactly how I wanted so I grew frustrated with the holes in plots I left. I'm sure those of you who read "Magic Bonds" know what I'm talking about. After the comments, I got on both 'Wattpad' and 'Archive of our own' about being confused and the really distasteful ending I made at least to me anyway I decided I will be re-writing not just "Magic Bonds" and "Libertas" into one major book. But rewrite all my previous books in the past as well. Some will be thrown out the window, for instance, the just smut book as I deem it unnecessary since I wish for you to read all of my books instead of just a few context clues and not understanding where the feeling of the scene is coming from. I will leave the old books here for others to look at and mock or give constructive criticism or to simply just enjoy something old. But that is all I have for now I will not be posting in the next couple weeks as I wish to get ahead in all of the books I want to republish so I can keep an update schedule as followed but not limited to:

 

Monday: New Magic Bonds Re-Written

 

Wednesday: New Concubine Re-Written

 

Friday: New Fangs to Claws Re-Written

 

(And others that will be updated randomly most likely throughout the week)

 

Anyways I hope you are having a lovely soon to be fall!

-Vampy


End file.
